


Quantitative Data

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: It's been a while since their experiments with time travel, and the Future Gadget Lab is working hard on new and promising technology. After a wild night of celebrating, Okabe and Makise wake up to find they've actually already tested their new equipment...on themselves!





	1. Quantitative Data

It was a dark and stormy night when it happened. Well, dark and stormy is a relative term. It was a summer evening and the wind was blowing dryly, but as far as Hououin Kyouma was concerned, it was close enough to count. He exited his car, somewhat recently purchased and a real junker. It was a frugal purchase, however, and the mad scientist took pride in saving money for the real fun: his lab.

Kyouma took pride in that idea. The Future Gadget Lab, once a small club that lived in a dull apartment, less of a scientific center of progress and more of a place he could actually meet other people. Now it was a real lab, with private funding and a building. By all accounts it was a small building, and their funding wasn't exactly stellar, but he was the Head Scientist of a real laboratory. What made that even better was that all of his previous members were now actual employees.

He pulled his key ring out of the white lab coat’s expansive pocket, unlocked the front door, and strode in; laughing inwardly at the way his coat billowed behind him dramatically. Kyouma walked through the halls, his head turning to and fro trying to catch a sight or sound of his minions. His friends didn't really like that term, but seemed to take it in stride as one of Kyouma's many oddities. He just liked the sound of the word.

As he walked past what he liked to call, "Yggdrasil's Room of Infinite Paths", or as the other Future Gadget Lab's employees called it, "the workroom", Kyouma finally heard the angelic evidence of another human being. He pushed open the door, and was happy to see his girlfriend, Makise Kurisu, bolting pieces of metal frame together. Kyouma threw on a mad grin and strode into the room.

"Why, if it isn't my dear cactus Christina!" Kyouma said, belting out his words into the tiny room.

Makise didn't look up from her work, but she did blush. "Cactus? Really? I didn't realize you were into hanakotoba, Okarin." Now it was Kyouma's turn to blush, but before he could let out a witty retort she preemptively interrupted him. "Enough flirting, you should check this out."

As much as Kyouma wanted to fire back at his girlfriend, her tone suggested this was something serious. "This has something to do with that mind transferal idea you had, right?" Ever since his disastrous experience with time travel a few years ago, the Future Gadget Lab's secret rule #2 was to never touch the stuff again. However, unable to stop thinking about the possibilities, Makise had the idea to use what Kyouma remembered of the time leaping device the alternate world line Makise had invented to make something that would allow people's memories to be stored, saved, and transferred. The principals were the same, and she'd spent the last month puzzling out the specifics of it.

It was now that Makise looked up at him and smiled in satisfaction. "We need to run a few tests on it to make sure, but I think I just finished it. This might be the ticket we need for the big time!" They'd privately funded their lab through several sources, but most of their money was Makise's savings. Having some real dough wouldn't hurt.

Before she could react, Kyouma leaned down and kissed Makise on the lips. When he withdrew, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Makise, mark my words carefully: This is the day when the Future Gadget Lab steps into the shining spot of nobility! Through your Vimana Device we shall achieve true greatness!"

Makise smiled satisfactorily at him. "I have to give it to you; you've stumped me with that name. How about you explain it to me over a drink? We haven't let loose in a while, and it's a good time to celebrate."

"Let the inebriation of geniuses commence!" he shouted.

 

In was a long time after that when Kyouma woke up, his head pounding. The night had been a blur, only a few scattered memories remaining. He heard a baritone groan from next to him, and turned to see...himself. A lock of deep red hair fell into view, and it started to come back to him. His body was waking up as well, and when it looked at him in surprise, Kyouma said, "Oh, hello Makise. I fear that last night...we may have tested your device on ourselves."


	2. Perceptual Data

The two of them stared at each other, trying to take in the fact that they had swapped bodies. "What are we going to do?" Okabe asked. "I mean, on the one hand, your device works perfectly. On the other hand, I don't think I trust your craftsmanship enough to try swapping again right away. We need to test this thing better."

"Really?" Makise responded, the sound of her unique style of intonation coming out of his old body startling Okabe. "Weren't you calling me a 'genius' for making the thing last night?"

Okabe coughed, the feminine sound escaping his throat surprising him again. "Well, you are my assistant and lover, of course you're a genius! But we can't leave our minds up to that tech, trust me. After all those time leaps, I can't believe even a drunken Hououin Kyouma thought trying your experimental device out was a good idea."

For a second it looked like Makise wanted to argue, but instead she nodded. "Okay, so, what do we do instead?" There was a half-minute pause as they thought. "I think we should go to each other’s houses, call in sick, close the lab for the day, and try and deal with this for now. Tomorrow we can come in and test out the device, but not today. This is all too weird, and I need to settle myself in your unfamiliar body before we try anything."

"Agreed," Okabe replied. "Meet back up here tomorrow, and the usual time?" Makise nodded, and they went their separate ways.

 

This couch was soft. Like, ridiculously soft. Okabe was lying down on Makise's couch, just enjoying the comfort of it. He'd managed to get in pretty easily, and the call to the others went well. Now he had an entire day to get used to his girlfriend's body. He pondered how to do that, exactly. One thought kept pushing to the forefront, and as much as he wanted to smack it down as a pervy idea, taking a shower would be the fastest way to familiarize himself with his new body. Okabe sighed, got up, and walked through the spacious apartment to the bathroom.

The thing was enormous, much like the rest of the place. Okabe did a quick look around and saw a shower, already furnished with all the shower time amenities. He turned towards the mirror, and stripped out of his clothes. Seeing Makise's naked body wasn't exactly anything new for him, but it was different from this angle. The large breasts were his, the firm ass was his, and the feminine slit was his. He saw a smile play across his face: this was going to get interesting.

He turned on the water and stepped into the shower, taking a moment to savor how the hot water felt running across his sensitive skin. How could Makise have functioned with a body like this? Well, she is a genius. Then his thoughts moved, and he wondered: should he go where no man had gone before? Why not? Okabe started by grabbing one of the breasts with one hand, rubbing it, teasing the nipple the same way he'd done for Makise. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. This was amazing!

Without really thinking about it, his other hand wandered south of the border, and teased open the slit of his vagina. He slipped a finger inside, searching for...there it was! Okabe used one finger to stroke his clit, audibly moaning from the feeling. He started increasing his pace with both hands, and started to fantasize. As usual, Makise was the first person he thought of. Her heavy breasts, her fiery temper, her insatiable appetite in bed. Then, all of a sudden, the heat started to die. He could feel the pleasure ebbing away, and nearly cried from the loss.

Okay, so, that's my body now, so that's not going to work, apparently. So, instead, he thought of Agatha Clay. When it came to fantasizing of fictional characters while masturbating, the protagonist of Girl Genius was always the first to pop up. Her svelte figure, her insane genius, her large breasts...there it went again. Okabe sighed, not even really feeling horny anymore. He turned off the shower and dried off, trying not to think about the implications of this data.

Okabe went back into the spacious living room, and lay back down on one of the multiple couches. His legs hit something with a metal clank, and he looked around to see a laptop sitting on the couch. He grabbed it, nothing better to do, and turned it on. It slowly powered on, showing the Macintosh logo as it did. Okabe growled, angry at having to use a Mac. The password screen appeared, and he tried to think of what Makise wanted people to think would be the last thing she'd have as a password. The answer was clear: ElPsyCongroo.

The computer accepted the password, and went on to the desktop. He used to touchpad, spawn of the devil the device may be, and looked around her files. Lab stuff, personal stuff, internet stuff, football pictures, a meme folder...wait a second! Makise had a known distaste for football, as well as any other sport that dared enter her field of vision. Okabe opened the folder, and was unsurprised to see it was a porn collection. His eyes played over the multitude of photos, all of it hentai from anime Makise liked, all guys. He felt his heart speed up a bit.

Maybe he should look through them, so he could blackmail her on them later? Yeah. Sure. He clicked the first one open, and it was of Isaac from Baccano, naked and erect. Okabe felt something at his groin, and without really noticing started to rub his crotch with one hand. He used to other to cycle through photos, going from guy to guy, anime to anime. His rubbing got faster, and before long he had reached in past the towel and was rubbing his clit again, faster than before. Okabe went through the guys, one after another, for what felt like hours. Then, finally, at a picture of Jeremiah Gottwald from Code Geass getting a blowjob from a subordinate, he came. The orgasm was like nothing Okabe had felt before, overpowering in the intensity. It wasn't centered on the crotch like with the old body, but instead spread across the whole of the form, all of the skin, all of the pleasure.

She opened her eyes after that, pulled her hand out from the towel, out from her pussy, and smelled her fingers. Odd. It smelled differently before, when she'd been a guy. Now it smelled...like it was hers. Okabe let out a sigh. She was a girl now that was for damn sure And it was starting to look like it wasn't just their bodies that were changed.


	3. Tactile Data

Makise arrived at Okabe's apartment long before he had made it to hers. Okabe has purposely bought a cheap little 1-bedroom apartment that was only a block away from the lab, and he barely spent any time there. Makise had been there plenty of times, though never alone. She walked over to the couch and sat down, still bothered by how tall and lanky she was now. She'd noticed some irregularities outside of the change in body as well: on the way home she had started pontificating about how to experiment with her new toy. Treating a complicated scientific instrument like a plaything seemed very out-of-character for her, and she was worried more than their physical forms had been altered in the switch.

To put it to the test, she grabbed Okabe's laptop and searched for the Rutherford IQ test. As someone who studied the human brain for a living, Makise knew that IQ tests didn't necessarily gauge intelligence per se; in fact they mostly scored on how good you were at IQ tests. But still, it might be the best quick-and-dirty way to check her hypothesis. Before the whole brain switching thing, she'd had a 168 IQ. She went through the online test, confident in her ability to solve such simple problems, but was surprised when her score came back.

135\. That was an over 30 point drop! It was true then: only their memories had been switched. She thought of herself as Makise because that was what she understood, but in every other way her brain was now Okabe's. And while her boyfriend was definitely intelligent, he wasn't a genius. Makise lay back and sighed. She missed her body. Apparently the phrase, "You don't know what you've got until it's gone" was very true in the case of bodies. Okabe's body was too thin, too bony. She missed having a little...padding.

And her breasts...Makise never would have guessed it beforehand, but she was actually missing her breasts. They were so inconvenient, but she'd gotten used to them hanging around. And they were so soft...

Whoa! Makise felt something stir in her pants, and looked down to see her new 'equipment' standing at attention. She blushed; was she actually getting turned on thinking about her old body? Makise involuntarily thought of her breasts again, her long hair, her feminine face, and the boner sticking out of her pants screamed to be touched. Trying to ignore her inner Neanderthal (Which she understood full-well was a ridiculous expression, but it sprung to mind regardless), she stood up and hurried into the small bathroom, hoping a bath would calm her down.

The water was drawn and Makise stripped, then sunk into the water. Her little friend had quieted down a little, and bath was even more calming than she'd thought it would be. She sank back, and let her mind drift. Makise thought about Okabe, and how her most be coping right now. Him, being at her apartment, with her body. He was probably masturbating. Isn't that what guys always do in anime after they've become a pretty girl? Makise thought about that, about him splayed across her bed, one hand kneading his large breasts, the other hand exploring his new pussy.

The bath was so warm that she didn't even seem to notice that her penis was fully erect now, and her thoughts were drifting through a haze of pleasure. One of her hands moved towards her cock, and Makise thought back to last month when she'd modeled some cosplay outfits with Mayuri and Moeka. They'd all undressed together, and she thought back to what their naked bodies looked like. Mayuri's figure wasn't as good as hers once was, but she carried herself with a cheer and an energy that was enticing all the same. Moeka's stoicism was just a cover for her loneliness, but her body was fantastic, was better than Makise's was. She used to be jealous of Moeka's figure, but now all she could think of were those heaving breasts, that full butt, and her pussy.

It was only now that Makise realized that she'd been masturbating while she thought; she was beating it fast and something in her mind knew that she was getting close to coming. Part of her wanted to stop, this was wrong, this wasn't her body. But the feeling was so good, and she renewed her pace with gusto. Screw thinking about any of her friends, instead she thought about her previous body. Makise thought about her lips, and how good they'd feel sucking on her cock, like she had sucked this same cock not even a week ago. She thought about her breasts, how they had felt, and wanted to grab them for herself. And most of all she thought about sex, about fucking her old pussy. It sounded like such a good idea. Okabe always told her how tight she was, how wet she was, how good it felt to be inside her.

That thought sent her over the edge, and he came. Thick white cum sprayed from his cock, out of the water. Makise lay there in the tub, basking in the afterglow. It felt so different from masturbating as a woman, but not in a bad way. It was a lot faster, and it was more...intense. He could smell his semen, and it smelled differently than before. Before Makise had thought that Okabe's cum smelled overpowering, and while it was a little arousing, it was hard to smell it for long. Now the smell seemed to fill him with pride, satisfaction. It was still strong, but not overpoweringly so. He let out a sigh and lay back in the tub. This wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
